The rise of big data has created increased complexity and a greater need for consumers to request and interact with the data. Consumers may request data from a service provider using a data service request. Different consumers may request different and/or additional sources of data for different service requests. Therefore, data service requests may be versioned to accommodate the different consumer requests. Separate versions of data service requests may each have different parameters for the requests, and different parameters for the service data response. In order to service each separate version of the data service requests, a separate service module is typically stored for each separate version. Separate service modules are often individually maintained, drastically increasing testing costs, coding costs, and development costs. As such, there is an increased need for systems and methods to centralize separate versions of data services requests into a single service module.